U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,911 and all patents referred to therein
The subject apparatus is directed to items that are used to help educate young children, particularly pre-school children, in learning activities. Many of these educational items are adapted and structured to permit young children to use their hands in combined play and work activities.
One such apparatus used in the educational development of young children is the sand and water table that features a tub-like member in which water and sand are placed to allow children to manipulate and work with the dampened sand. Usually, these tub-like members are supported on an upright table so that the depressed area of the tub-like member is accessible for use while the child stands or is seated. These sand and water tables vary in size, structure, shape and design. However, one of the common problems encountered with the usage of such tables is that they are not structured to help alleviate the problem of sand and water falling up and over the side edges of the table when used by the young children. This particular problem is addressed by this invention, as seen in the following objects.
Yet another problem that prevails with existing water table structures is that the upper portions of such tables are generally not structured to receive a conforming lid that effectively covers, secures, and seals the table when the table is not being used. Most existing water and sand tables are not structured so as to effectively be covered with a corresponding lid member that seals the tub portion holding the water and sand and prevents ingress and egress of water and debris to and from the inner part of the table. The subject invention is further structured so as to provide a table top edge that is adapted to receive conformingly a lid member that properly seals the tub contents.
The invention herein contemplates the use of a liner member that is seated within the confines of the recessed basin used in such tables which liner member is provided with means on its opening perimeter edge to seat over the extreme outer, upper edges of the table so that water or debris can""t enter or leave the inner areas of the table. Accordingly, the following aspects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.
The following are objects of the subject invention:
It is an object of the subject apparatus to provide an improved water and sand table lining structure;
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide a water and sand table that possesses features to minimize the overflow of sand and water over the table edges;
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide an improved liner structure for a sand and water table;
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved water table structure to accommodate an accommodating secure lid structure;
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an improved perimeter edge structure for a tub member;
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved structure to seal a sand and water tub;
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an improved sand and water table for children""s usage that prevents water and moisture and other spillage on adjacent floors;
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved water table construction that maintains all water and other substances within the confines of the table;
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved liner member for children""s sand and water table;
Other and further objects of the subject invention can be seen in the following description and claims read in view of the drawings.